


I know what happened after the soccer game.

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Harry is sixteen, Louis is a coach, Louis is twenty, M/M, Smut, Soccer, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's soccer coach and his favorite player is Harry. After they won the finals Harry accidentally kisses Louis which leads to much more. Harry is about 16 and Louis is 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know what happened after the soccer game.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this request on Wattpad:
> 
> Pairings: Louis and Harry
> 
> Prompt: Louis is Harry's soccer coach and his favorite player is Harry. After they won the finals Harry accidentally kisses Louis which leads to much more. Harry is about 16 and Louis is 20.
> 
> Length: However long you want it to be.
> 
> Warnings: Smut and underaged
> 
> Rated: PG-13......A/N: I think i may have went a little bit overboard, sorry!
> 
> *Title inspired by the movie, I Know What You Did Last Summer.*

 

Louis Tomlinson was the soccer coach to a group of amazing players and he doesn’t even know where most of these boys got their talent from. Especially Harry Styles, he was Lou’s favorite player. He always loved to watch how Harry literally glided over the field with his long legs and long arms. When he first set his eyes on Harry he thought automatically that he would have tripped over his two feet because of how uncoordinated he looked. But, once he put the ball down in front of the 16 year old, he was shocked.

The way that he effortlessly kicked the ball down the field passing every single person that tried to steal the ball from him. At first Lou thought that he was being a major show off, but this was try outs and he did tell them to give him all that they could. So, Harry did just that.

Ever since that day Harry always had been Lou’s favorite, on the field and off. It wouldn’t surprise anyone, but Louis definitely wanked off to the 16 year old a few times. From just picturing the way that his muscles would flex when he was running and just imagining how those muscles would look when he was fucking him senseless. Then he felt so dirty afterwards, like who else wouldn’t?

It has been about 5 months since the first time that he first set his eyes on Harry and everyday it just gets harder and harder for him to hide the fact that he fancies the younger boy. And today is the big day, the day that they have been waiting for, the city finals; the game that would change everything.

Harry Styles was a lonely sixteen year old just looking for somewhere to fit in. He was one of the best players on the team at school, but when word got out that he was gay, everything changed. He was kicked off the team because the boys didn’t him to check out their junk when they were in the showers. And Harry’s reaction was utterly priceless,  _“Yeah, like all I dream about is to check out everyone’s junk. You people make me sick.”_  He storms out of the locker room and days later they find out that the school lost the finals.

Everyone then blamed the replacement captain for kicking Harry off the team but he didn’t do anything about it to put him back. So, then Harry found out about a company that has a youth soccer team and he got an application to fill it out as soon as he could. He wanted to be able to play soccer and this was the best way possible. And besides the company supports equal rights to gays, so that was a better win.

The day Harry set foot on the field changed his life in many ways possible. He made loads of new friends, and he impressed the coach very good with his amazing soccer skills. He didn’t even know how he was able to do what he did, but he did it and he was good. He made the team and on top of that he was made captain.

But, the other thing was, his massive crush for his coach. Whenever Louis would sit him out to rest he would just look at the way that his legs would move inside the pants that he always decided to wear. They were tight to show off the calf muscles Harry wished that he had and was loose around the bum another thing that Harry wished he had. But, he would just ogle Louis the whole time and look away whenever he would turn to him and send him a caring smile.

He even sort of discovered that fantasizing about your soccer coach would make your harder than ever. It’s happened on many occasions and even in the locker room. Louis was talking to him and Harry had to cover himself up to cover up his hard on, it was almost embarrassing to say at the least.

Anyways, today was the day and Harry was in it to win it all, literally.

The game started off great, Harry was able to make at least 4 goals in just 1 minute into the game, a personal best. His adrenaline was fueled to the max and it was higher than ever.

With the whole time Lou on the sidelines to tell everyone to pass it to Harry, and no matter what the other team tried to do with blocking Harry, he always figured out a way to still be able to get the ball. This is the exact reasoning behind why Louis made him the captain and why he was his favorite player.

Louis was just so excited, there was just enough left on the clock and they were ahead by 10 points. Harry had the ball and he was running as fast as his legs could take him. Louis watched as the other players on the team stopped because they knew that he had the winning goal. The opponents were no match for what Harry was and they stopped because of the speed he was going at they would never catch up with him.

Five seconds left on the clock and Harry stops right in front of the goal. He looks behind him to see that everyone on the field was very far away. He looks to Louis and all he does is nod his head. Harry gets the message. He takes a few small steps back, and takes a running start. His left arm flies up and he brings his right leg backwards to take aim.

He kicks the ball with as much force as his legs would let him and with just one second left on the clock the ball goes right into the net. The buzzer sounds off and it was official Harry won the game for them, even though they won 11 points ahead of the opponents.

His team comes running over and instantly plows right into him and they are screaming. They pick up Harry and run him around shouting, ‘Harry! Harry!', over and over again. They reach Louis and he looks up to Harry.

“Great job Harry!” The team then surprises him and they pick him up as well. Then their little happiness was short lived when they were presented with the winning trophy. Harry holds one side and Louis holds the other. They extend their arms as far up as possible and the team brings them all around.

After the stadium was empty and the team let both Louis and Harry down. Harry was still on the field slowly kicking around the ball and just reminiscing on these past 5 months that he had to experience with the soccer. Since he was 16 it meant only one more year until he couldn’t do go for the same team and he would miss having Louis as a teacher. He was about to take off on a run when someone yelled for him.

“Harry, what are you still doing here? The team is out for a celebratory dinner, it’s not a celebration without the captain,” Louis yelled as he ran over to where Harry was in the middle of the field.

“Ehh, I wasn’t really up for it. I don’t like being around loud noises, only during games. I just wanted to spend some time home with my family…and maybe you,” Harry said and the last bit was said in a whisper. Louis looks to Harry since he heard what he said and he wasn’t about to act upon what was just said.

Harry looks to Louis, “One last go before it’s officially over?”

“You’re on Styles.”

Harry kicks the ball to Louis and they both take off for the field. They both go at it for quite some time until they both end up side by side on the ground trying to catch their breath. Louis turns his head and just as that happened Harry had turned his head and their lips pressed lightly together. Harry’s eyes widened and he moves his head quickly before he takes off to the locker room.

“Shit, Harry you fucked up badly…” Harry spoke to himself as he sat on the bench in the deserted locker room.

“Actually, no you did the exact opposite.” He looks up to Louis who was leaning on the lockers by Harry. And before Harry could react on that Louis has his hands on Harry’s face and his lips pressed to his. Harry doesn’t react at first but then once Louis starts to move his lips against Harry’s, Harry had to move his.

 

**_(MATURE CONTENT)_ **

 

The innocent kiss suddenly turned to a heated snog filled with tongues and clashing of teeth. Louis was now straddling Harry’s lap and started to rock his hips against Harry’s. Their groins rubbed against each other and they both let out guttural moans in the back of each other’s throats.

Louis moves his hands from where they were threaded in Harry’s hair inched their way under Harry’s jersey. He grasps it and Harry gets the hint and pulls it over his head and throws it somewhere across the room. Louis trails kisses down Harry’s torso and moves himself from Harry’s lap and lays him down onto the bench. He then just notices the ever so big tent in Harry’s shorts, and all he could think of was, ‘This boy is very well endowed.’

He strips off his own shirt and takes off his shoes before pulling down his shorts to leave him in his tight boxers that don’t leave anything to the imagination.

Harry’s eye’s trail down and widen at the sight of the hard on that Louis is sporting. He doesn’t even realize that he trailed his hand and started to rub at his own until Louis grabs his hand and said, “No, let me.” And he replaces Harry’s hand with his and started to rub fiercely to Harry’s erection.

“Now, before things go further, are you a virgin?” Harry just shakes his head furiously and Lou nods his head, “Good to know.”

He motions for Harry to get up and Louis takes his place on the bench. He slips off both of their boxers and they both take in the sight of each other’s lengths that were red and slightly leaking already with precome.

Louis grabs Harry’s hips and instantly wraps his lips around the achingly hard boy. He bobs his head effortlessly up and down. He even sort of deep throats him as well.

“Fuck…Lou...feels so fucking good.” Louis looks up to Harry through his eyelashes and continues with the amazing blowjob that he was giving to the younger boy. Since he was distracting the younger boy he never heard the cap of lube open and the slickness of a finger enter him until it reaches the bundle of nerves inside of his entrance.

Louis wiggles his finger around Harry’s prostate and he cums harder than he ever had. Louis comes off of Harry and turns him around. He bends him over and inserts two more fingers to the one that he had inside of the boy. Harry didn’t even have time to get over the orgasm he had and his length was harder than ever. Harry was then rocking back on the three fingers that Louis gave to him.

“Lou, I’m ready…just get inside me already!”

Louis grabs the condom and rolls it on himself. He slicks himself up and turns the younger boy around to be able to look at him as Harry rides his shaft. He grabs the boy’s hips and slowly has him sink down onto his length.

Once there was skin to skin contact Louis waits until Harry adjusted to his size. Harry gave him a kiss and lifted himself up and slams down onto Lou’s length. They both moan loudly and they continue on with the force and speed of the thrusts.

“Harrryyy!” Louis moans as he thrusts inside of Harry and releases the biggest load he’s ever released. Harry soon followed in between their bodies. They rode out their highs before Harry slips off of Louis and winces at the overstimulation. He wipes off his chest and get back on Lou’s chest and cuddles his head underneath his chin.

 

_**(MATURE CONTENT OVER)** _

 

“So, what happens to us?”

“Well, your birthday is next month and then we can officially be together. No one needs to know about this or I will get in serious trouble,” Louis spoke softly to Louis and Harry nods. They exchange kisses before they retreat to the shower to where they clean each other’s bodies from the sweat and cum that was left.

And one month later once Harry turned 17 he was able to date Louis and his parents were more than happy since they adored Louis and knew that he would treat their son the best that he could. 


End file.
